


Your Golden Boy

by penstemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, M/M, PTSD trigger, Pining, Second person POV, Vague Sex, Vogon poetry, more tags than content, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstemon/pseuds/penstemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight rhymed couplets of angst-ridden iambic tetrameter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Golden Boy

Your golden boy, he calls your name  
You re-live falling from the train

And hope this time he'll follow you  
You're something broken, something new

It's not enough and yet too much  
You grind and whine and beg for touch

With hips and hand and hearts and cocks  
He pivots, pumps, he tugs and rocks

The wailing roar of his release  
The crushing yearning to embrace

You cry out now undone at last  
With nails and teeth you hold on fast

He shrugs you off and turns his back  
Your love red-clear in every track

Picks up his shirt, his shield, his gun  
Next time he'll hold you when you're done

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me in a fever dream, when I was already having angsty thoughts on account of Hydra!Steve.
> 
> Not only is this the first thing I'm posting here, it is the only thing I've written that even comes close to being fanfic. I cannot explain the rhyme or meter. I would really love feedback and help with tags!


End file.
